


A Visit

by embersheai



Category: At Death's Door - Fandom, Detachment (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: 理论上这是篇超脱里AB的角色和At Death's Door里莲老师演的小死神的拉郎，但是写着写着就发疯往OOC的路上狂奔不回头了，就当笑话看吧（。





	A Visit

A Visit

早晨第一节课的上课铃响了，学生们在走廊里和他们的朋友互相告别，三三两两地走回自己的教室。亨利·巴斯刚和他的新同事见完面，从办公室走出来，提着他松垮的公文包走向第一间教室。他的工作终于稳定下来，不用再辗转于各所学校之间，现在亨利是这所公立学校十一年级的学生顾问，他得尽快去每个班级介绍自己。  
“我是亨利·巴斯，新来的学生顾问。”他把公文包放在门边，整理了一下自己西装的前襟，对学生们说——不得不说，新的工作环境比之前的学校温柔了不少，学生们竟然在他做了自我介绍后给予了他回应。  
“你好，巴斯先生。”学生们说。  
“我的办公室在二楼，上楼梯后左转的第一个房间，从早上九点到下午五点不出意外我都会在那。如果你们碰到了任何问题，我是说，任何问题，生活、学习、人际关系，或者你们只是需要找人聊聊，都可以来找我，我会尽力帮你们解决。”他转过身，在白板上写下自己的邮箱，“如果有人更愿意写邮件，或者想和我预约一个单独谈话的时间，这是我的邮箱。”  
讲台下响起翻动纸张的声音，学生们正在把他的邮箱地址记下来。他点点头，走下讲台，从讲台边拾起自己的公文包，“那么我就不继续占用你们的上课时间了。”  
第一天的工作很轻松，只有几个弄丢了课程表和身体不适想请假的学生来找他，大部分时候他把自己埋在学生们的资料里，直到下午五点他准备下班的时候。亨利把自己零散的几件随身物品收进包里，穿上外套准备离开时，有人敲响了他办公室的门。  
“进来。”  
一个微微佝偻的、一身黑衣的男孩踌躇地走进来，亨利判断了一下，觉得他是那种有着过分强势父母的内向学生。尽管受教师培训时书本上不止一次地提到老师应该把所有学生当做“独立的个体”看待，可亨利还是下意识地会在脑子里给学生分类：运动员和拉拉队员型、反叛文化型、模仿流氓作派以为自己很酷型……而面前这个学生，脸色苍白，身材消瘦，从毛衣到外套到裤子都是黑色，眼睛底下有深深的黑眼圈。亨利第一眼以为他是个哥特，可作为哥特他的穿着又太不时髦了，缺乏那些花哨的蕾丝和金属配件。不过话又说回来了，亨利自己正穿着百货商场里买来的打折西装，那句话怎么说的来着？不要论断他人。  
“你要走了吗，巴斯先生？我可以明天再来……”男孩看了一眼亨利已经穿在身上的外套和手里的公文包，几乎是逃跑似的转身想要离开。  
“没事，既然你已经来了，坐下吧，你要喝水吗？”亨利拦住了他，脱下自己的外套挂到一边的衣帽架上，“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫托马斯，先生，白天的时候……你说我们有任何问题都可以来找你……”对方说话的时候带着奇异的欧洲口音，托马斯接过亨利递给他的水杯，看起来仍旧有些犹疑。  
“托马斯，很高兴认识你，你可以叫我亨利。”亨利说，尽量让自己的语气听起来和善。托马斯看起来太紧张了，这让他也不由得拘谨起来，“以及，是的，有什么我能帮上忙的？”  
托马斯低着头，又喝了一口水，迟迟没有开口。  
“你可以告诉我任何事，我会替你保密的，如果你需要的话。”亨利在办公桌的另一边坐下。  
“我觉得压力很大。”托马斯小声说，声音由于紧张而嘶哑，“我的父母对我期望太高了，可我做不到。”  
“什么样的期望？大学吗？你现在才十一年级，我们还有一年多的时间，不论他们对你有什么样的期望，我相信我们都有办法帮助你的。”亨利拉开一边的抽屉，在文件夹间翻找起来，“你的姓氏是什么？”  
“奥洛夫森。”托马斯回答，望向亨利，不安地眨着眼睛，不知该怎么措辞。  
“那是哪里的姓氏？等等，让我猜猜看……我猜是瑞典？”  
托马斯的神态看起来稍微轻松了点，“是的，我父亲是瑞典人，我母亲是英国人。”  
亨利很快从文件夹里找出亨利的过往成绩单，快速地翻了翻，“抱歉，我只是想多了解些学生们的情况。不过，说实话，从这看来你父母没有任何可担心的，你的成绩可以让你去任何你想去的大学。你想要我打个电话向他们解释吗……？”  
“他们不想我去大学。”托马斯重新低下头，一手揪紧了自己的外套下摆，“他们，尤其是我父亲，想要我继承家族事业，我试过了，可是我真的做不来。”亨利耐心地点着头表示理解，这情况在公立学校里常常发生——学生们的父母有个略具规模的家族企业，通常是个咖啡店或是汽修厂之类的，对当前的生活状态颇为满意，就想当然地觉得孩子应该走和他们一样的生活轨迹，还可以省下上大学的精力和金钱。  
“你介意我问问是什么样的家族事业吗？”  
这场谈话终于让托马斯的紧张程度降低了，他紧绷的肩膀和脊背松懈下来，向后靠在椅背上，“很难说……我不知道该怎么解释，有点像临终关怀吧，我想。”  
亨利觉得自己有点哽住了，“呃……好吧，你多大了？”  
“上周刚满十七岁，先生。”夕阳从办公室的百叶窗里透进来，将托马斯原本就浅色的虹膜映得近乎透明，托马斯认真地盯着亨利，像是完全没意识到自己的年龄有什么不适宜之处。  
“唔。”亨利想了一会，“我个人觉得那份工作暂时还……不太适合你，你太年轻了。另外人们不是需要些什么专业证书才能做这个吗？”  
“我不知道，我父亲从没跟我提起过证书的事。”托马斯抿紧了嘴，看起来又有些不安，“我们倒是有一些家族流传下来的特殊道具，我父亲说从他爷爷的爷爷的爷爷……开始我们家就做这一行了。”  
“没事，不用担心这个。”亨利从备忘录里扯下一张纸，在上面写起来，“不如我们这样做？你先回家，明天我会打电话给你父母解释，你的成绩很好，他们应该让你上大学，当然这完全取决于你的个人意愿，就算你不打算上大学，他们也不应该逼迫你做你不愿意做的事。”  
“我没法回家，巴斯先生。”托马斯说，眼睛泛红，声音几乎哽咽起来，“我父亲前几天给了我一个……考验，我让他失望了，他说如果我做不到的话就不要回家。”  
“上帝啊，你多久没回家了？”亨利无奈地擦拭自己的额头，这个谈话的发展方向像是涨潮时的海水，给他带来的惊吓只增不减。  
“两天。”像是不能承受更多的眼神交流，托马斯移开视线，垂下眼睛盯着桌面上的文具。  
“你这两天都在呆在哪？你的父母也没联系你？”亨利从椅子里站起来，难以置信地看向托马斯。  
“任何……任何不赶我走的地方。”托马斯摇摇头，把头埋得更低了，“我的手机没电了。”  
“你父母不能那么做，那不合法。”亨利拿起自己的公文包和外套，打开办公室的门，“你家在哪？别担心，我和你一起回去，我会和你父母谈谈。”

郊区，死神宅邸。  
“你就一点也不担心吗？我们的儿子两天没回家了！”  
“看在地狱的份上，玛丽安，青春期的死神也还是个死神，没人动得了他。”年长的死神舀了一勺黑乎乎的鱼子酱放在面包上，“以及，很棒的晚餐。”  
玛丽安扫了一眼桌上的食物：黑荞麦、桑葚、鱼子酱和颜色极深的葡萄，唯一颜色稍浅的东西是粗粮面包。整桌晚餐看起来像是张老旧的黑白照片，由深浅不同的黑色组成。  
“我吃不下，克劳斯。”玛丽安把餐巾揉成一团，丢到一边，“你为什么非得对他那么严厉？你难道不看电视吗？现在的孩子和以前是不同的一代了。‘我要像我的发型一样自由，天生如此’[1]什么的……我们得让他做自己的选择。”  
“我当然看电视，你以为我是什么，老顽固吗？”克劳斯哼了一声，也停止了进食的动作，“可我们和那些没有传承的、乱七八糟的死神家庭不一样，我们是个古老的家族，我的父亲在电影里和那个英俊的骑士下过棋。[2]这事关荣耀。可托马斯居然跑去给人做心肺复苏，救死扶伤，简直是给我们的家族蒙羞，我的电影明星父亲会从地狱里出来踢我的屁股。”  
“你简直不可理喻。”玛丽安翻了个白眼，懒得再和丈夫争论下去。  
沉重的铜制门环敲击金属大门的声音响起，回荡在空旷古旧的宅子里。玛丽安眼睛一亮，从桌边站起来，“也许是托马斯回来了。”  
“我去开门！”在玛丽安来得及离开餐厅之前，克劳斯大喊了一声，从餐桌边消失了，他瞬移去了门厅。  
“哦，你家……”亨利敲完门，退开一步，开始整理自己在漫长的公共交通过程中被压皱了的西装，一边抬起头打量托马斯家高大阴暗的石砌住宅，“你家住得离学校真够远的。”  
“不太清楚，平时都是我父亲送我上学。”大门正在被打开，门后的金属插销发出刺耳的巨响，托马斯悄悄地离他站近了一步。随着干涩的吱呀声音，托马斯家的门一点点被打开，身穿黑衣的一男一女站在门后看着他们。  
门内的空气在打开门前是凝滞的，然而当接触到外界空气的一瞬，室内浓重的焚香气味与陈旧感向亨利扑面而来。托马斯的父亲身材高瘦，有着突出的颧骨和尖瘦的下巴，穿着样式奇异的高领长袍，而托马斯的母亲也穿着维多利亚式的长裙，领口和袖口有精致的蕾丝细节。  
——所以托马斯的父母是哥特。亨利有些不合时宜地想。  
“托马斯，你终于回来了，我和你爸爸都担心坏了。”玛丽安跨出了第一步，用力地拥抱了托马斯，托马斯被她从怀里放出来时头发都变得乱糟糟的，他看了看自己的父母，又指了指身边的亨利，“这是我们年级的学生顾问，巴斯先生。”  
“哦，很高兴见到你，巴斯先生，是你把托马斯送回来的吗？太谢谢了。”玛丽安微笑着和亨利握了手,“我们是托马斯的父母，我是玛丽安，那边的是克劳斯。”  
“叫我亨利就可以了。”亨利说，不远处克劳斯的眼神让他有些紧张，他开始理解托马斯了，“是这样的，托马斯和我聊了聊，说最近和你们产生了些矛盾？不论如何，让他在外面流浪总是不太合适，我在想……也许我们能谈谈？”  
“当然。”玛丽安点点头，转向克劳斯说，“克劳斯，你为什么不先和巴斯先生到书房聊聊呢？”然后她把托马斯拽进了房子里，“你一定累坏了。饿了吗？先去洗个热水澡，然后好好吃一顿晚餐。”  
“请跟我来。”克劳斯做出一个邀请的姿势，长袍被他的手臂带起，室外的光线将他站在门口的影子投落到地面，看起来像是只高大的蝙蝠。亨利看了一眼托马斯被他母亲拉走的背影，也踏进了他们家的宅子里。  
亨利亦步亦趋地跟着克劳斯走进房子里，玛丽安不知道把托马斯带去了哪，宅邸的走廊漫长得近乎无穷无尽，两边摆满了一看就比他年纪大几倍的古董陈列。他们走过两把手柄带有繁复雕刻的镰刀，索福克勒斯和欧里庇得斯的胸像，两把刀刃带有繁复雕刻的镰刀，两台精工细作、指针却在逆向移动的钟表，两把刀刃末端有头骨装饰的镰刀……  
“请坐。”克劳斯将他领进书房，和这间宅邸的其他部分一样，木质旧家具和书架上古籍书卷的气味混合在一起，将”陈旧”从一个概念化为实体。亨利在克劳斯指给他的一张椅子上坐下，让自己的身体陷进柔软的坐垫里。

托马斯穿着浴袍坐在餐桌前，还没干的发梢上滴下水珠，落到肩头，又很快被浴袍柔软的衣料吸干。他机械性地把食物塞进嘴里，食不知味——巴斯先生跟父亲在书房呆了快一个小时了，希望他的灵魂和身体还在一个同一个位置。  
他感到越发不安，急匆匆地把盘子里的食物吃完，跑回自己的房间。路过客厅的时候他发现玛丽安正跟着电视节目打太极拳，玛丽安也看见了他，愉快地和他招了招手，问他吃饱了没有。他仓促地点点头，继续朝自己的房间跑去。  
揭开床边的帘子，他熟练地把通风管道的入口卸下来，爬了进去。这条通道是整座死神宅邸里唯一一处完全属于托马斯自己的地方，通道的另一头连通着书房书架后面的一个小口子，小时候他常常在父母勒令的入睡时间之后通过这里到达书房，在里面找些除了《灵魂收割入门》、《如何与死者进行有效沟通》之外的书来看。  
托马斯刚爬进通风管道的入口就觉得移动起来有些艰难，也许是他长高了，也许是玛丽安给他准备的晚餐实在太多了。他叹了口气，只好从通道里退出来，脱掉毛绒绒的浴袍，换上一身更加轻便的衣物，回头重新钻进了通风口里。  
没过多久他就抵达了书房，托马斯小心翼翼地移开面前的一本书，从缝隙里偷偷查看书房内的情形。巴斯先生坐在离壁炉不远的地方，看起来还在喘气。这令托马斯放心不少，他稍稍移动了位置，看向坐在亨利对面的克劳斯，年长死神膝盖上摊开着一本厚重的相册，正在把其中的内容展示给亨利看。  
克劳斯翻开第一张照片，其实是一张转印的肖像画：一个眼眶深陷，颧骨突出，下巴瘦削的男人，穿着高领黑色长袍，神情严肃。  
“这是我爷爷的爷爷的爷爷。”克劳斯说。  
第二张照片，还是一张转印的肖像画：一个眼眶深陷，颧骨突出，下巴瘦削的男人，穿着高领黑色长袍，神情严肃。  
“这是我的爷爷。”克劳斯说。  
“嗯……”亨利摸了摸自己的下巴，思考了一会如何措辞，“你们有很明显的……家族基因。”  
原来除了长相，对哥特的爱好也可以遗传。亨利在心里想。  
克劳斯又翻开一张，这次终于是张真正的肖像照了，但照片里仍然是一个眼眶深陷，颧骨突出，下巴瘦削的男人，穿着高领黑色长袍，神情严肃。  
“这是我的父亲。”克劳斯顿了顿，补充道，“他是个电影明星。”  
“令人印象深刻。”亨利说。  
又一张照片：一个眼眶深陷，颧骨突出，下巴瘦削的男人，穿着领口快开到肚脐的麻制衬衫和钉满补丁的喇叭裤，长卷发里别着一朵花，胸口还挂着一个反战标志项链，神情不太严肃。  
“这是我……犯过的一个错误。”克劳斯手忙脚乱地把那一页翻了过去，下一页是张他遵循“家族传统”拍的肖像照，“这才是我。”  
亨利盯着相册陷入沉思，托马斯以后也会长成这样吗，又尖又瘦像根被雕刻出五官的萝卜？  
“你现在应该能明白我的意思了，巴斯先生。”克劳斯清了清嗓子，把相册合上放到一边，“家族传承，这很重要。我们家族干这行好几个世纪了，你看，托马斯是我唯一的儿子，他能够继承家族产业对我来说很重要……”  
托马斯趴在一旁听得昏昏沉沉，类似的话他听过成百上千次，加上他已经好几天没睡过一个好觉了，克劳斯的漫长演讲使困意击中了他，托马斯蜷在通风管道里睡着了。

托马斯醒来的时候，听到书房里有低微的啜泣声，他吓了一跳，赶紧挪到那条缝隙边上，朝书房里张望——克劳斯正捏着一条黑色手绢抹眼睛，另一只手里捏着他年轻时照片上戴过的反战标志项链。  
“你说得对，亨利，孩子应该有他自己的选择，我以前做得太过分了……”克劳斯一边抹眼睛一边说。亨利双手撑在膝盖上，上身前倾，摆出认真又温和的倾听姿态，时不时点头作为回应。又过了一会，他低头看了看表，说，“时间不早了，我该走了，不然会赶不上末班车。我去向托马斯和玛丽安道个别。”  
克劳斯仍然双眼含泪，“好的，路上保重，亨利。”  
托马斯被这样的克劳斯吓得一激灵，差点撞上通风管道的顶部，他转过身，尽可能快速地朝自己的房间爬回去。

亨利成为十一年级的学生顾问一个月了，他对自己的工作成果颇为满意。学生迟到的现象减少了，他帮两个有学习障碍的学生拿到了他们应有的证明，托马斯和他父母之间的危机也已经顺利解决。  
托马斯不再穿黑衣服，周末时应克劳斯和玛丽安的要求，由于他们俩忙于工作，亨利会带着托马斯去市中心买东西、看电影，做任何符合托马斯“个人选择”的事情。托马斯现在穿的衣服都是他自己选择的了，他的着装有了的更多色彩——这是好事，但有时也许太多了。  
亨利撑着脑袋，看着托马斯的花衬衫发呆。托马斯低着头坐在他对面，久久没有开口，这让亨利觉得有点奇怪，托马斯在他面前很久没有这样紧张过了。  
“我有什么能帮你的，汤米？”亨利终于忍不住开口问道。  
“你能凑近点吗？”托马斯请求道，亨利不明所以地往前探身。托马斯顿了顿，闭上眼睛，朝着他的嘴唇凑过来。  
“汤米！”亨利吃了一惊，往后躲开，“你在做什么？”  
“他们在电影是对喜欢的人这么做的。”汤米老老实实地说，“我喜欢你，你不喜欢我吗？”  
亨利楞了一下，“我当然喜欢你，可我们不能这么做。你是我的学生。”  
“为什么？那什么也不代表。”托马斯不安地盯着他，“I’m also just a boy, standing in front of another boy, asking him to love him.”[3]  
“咳咳！”亨利响亮地咳嗽了一声，盖过了托马斯的后半句话，“你看太多爱情电影了，我们下周得换点别的什么看，汤米。这周、这周的票我已经买好了，就算了。这不单单是你是我学生的问题，我的年龄还比你大很多，我比你大……多少？十二岁？”  
“我不觉得那有什么问题，我父亲比我母亲大三十岁呢。”托马斯说。  
“哇哦，那你父亲看起来可真年轻……无论如何，真正的问题是，你未成年，汤米，成年人和未成年之间的……浪漫关系，是不合法的。”亨利苦恼地揉着自己的太阳穴，不知该如何向托马斯解释。  
“呃，亨利，我刚想起来，我之前可能向你撒了个谎。”托马斯慌张地眨着眼睛，他在紧张时总是那么做，过分急促地眨眼。  
“什么谎？”  
“我不是刚满十七岁，我快七十岁了。”托马斯咬住嘴唇，慢吞吞地说，“只是……从我来的地方，大家发育得都比较晚。”

THE END

[1]LADY GAGA《Hair》《Born This Way》  
[2]英格玛·博格曼《第七封印》  
[3]罗杰·米歇尔《诺丁山》


End file.
